gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Rock N' Roll
Rock N' Roll is the 20th episode of Season 2 in Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on April 18, 2012. Was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Will getting in the Choir Room. Will, Rock N' Roll Guys! Abi, Rock N'Roll, Mr. Schue. Wow, old people have weird ways to say hi. Will, What? Abi, Nothing. Will, That will be this week assigment. Chuck, Rock N'Roll? Holly, Yeah, but not just the Rock N' Roll we know. Will, You have to sing the songs that shaped Rock N' Roll. Jade, So we can't sing something from Elvis? Will, Yes, you can, but you can also sing other song, not just Rock N'Roll songs. Ashton, This is confusing. Will, Ok see it this way, you'll perform the best Rock N' Roll songs, it doesn't matter if it is the pure Rock N' Roll or one of its many derivations. Caro, So we didn't got your point. Holly, Do what you can, I know you can do it. Charlie, This will be a hard week. Later Chuck, Mickey, Austynn, Charlie and Luke were walking down the hallway. Luke, So what are you going to perform? Charlie, I'll go Elvis this week. Chuck, Take him, I have the best non-Rock N' Roll singer. Austynn, Who? Chuck, Billy Joel. Mickey, You'll sing It's Still Rock N' Roll to me, right? Chuck, How did ou knew that? Mickey, It is obvious. Austynn, I think we have to sing more, and now with the whole Acoustic Rush pack in the Club, we have to be fast, if we want to sing the best songs. Mickey, I know I'm new, butI think that this week the performers should change. Luke, What? Austynn, Yeah, every week is the same, Charlie, Jade, Dj, Caro, Luke, Penny, Chuck, and Abi have the spotlight. Chuck, Excuse me? Mickey, But Charlie and Jade steal it the most. Charlie, Excuse me? Luke, I guess you're right I mean we always sing. Charlie, But the spotlight thing was not necesary. Austynn, Yes it was, this Glee Club is the Charlie and Jade Glee Club, since I've been here I haven't sing a single important solo. Chuck, Ding Dong! You're new. Mickey, So what? The only solo I've had is Starships and it was my audition. Charlie, You know what, you're really rude. Austynn, We're honest, and to show that Jade and you aren't the only ones with talent in the Glee Club we will start this week with the best Rock N' Roll song ever. Chuck, Really? Mickey, Really. Austynn, See you there. Luke, That was ironic. Charlie, What that he said see you there and he is blind? Chuck, Yes, Charlie that. Mickey: One, Two, Three O'clock, Four O'clock rock, Austynn: Five, Six, Seven O'clock, Eight O'clock rock. Mickey: Nine, Ten, Eleven O'clock, Twelve O'clock rock, Austynn: We're gonna rock around the clock tonight. Mickey: Put your glad rags on and join me hon', We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one. Both: We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight, We're gonna rock around the clock tonight. Austynn: When the clock strikes two, three and four, If the band slows down we'll yell for more. Both: We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight, We're gonna rock around the clock tonight. Mickey: When the chimes ring five, six, and seven, We'll be right in seventh heaven. Both: We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight, We're gonna rock around the clock tonight. Austynn: When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too, I'll be goin' strong and so will you. Both: We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight, We're gonna rock around the clock tonight. Mickey: When the clock strikes twelve we'll cool off then, Austynn: Start rockin' 'round the clock again. Both: We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight, We're gonna rock around the clock tonight. Will, Yeah, amazing! Holly, That was so good! Mickey, Charlie, sorry about what we said. Austynn, Yeah, we thought about it and sometimes the spotlight may be use by the ones that deserve it. Charlie, It's ok guys come here. Charlie hugs Mickey and Austynn. Later Ashton and Charlotte were at the bowling alley. Charlotte, It's my first time here, I will suck. Ashton, No you won't. Charlotte, Really? Ashton, You suck already. Charlotte stares really angry at him. Ashton, Honey, I'm kidding and I know you will do it great. Charlotte, I'm terrible at sports, in special when it is a new sport. Ashton, It is new for you not for me. Charlotte, You'll kick my ass. Ashton, You know I'm your boyfriend right? Charlotte, Yeah. Ashton, Boyfriends never let their girlfriends lose. Charlotte, If you do that I'll literaly kiss your ass. Ashton, Rudeness detected. Charlotte, You talked like a robot that was hot. Ashton, That's not my only hot ability. Charlotte, What? Ashton, You know we've been dating almost all the year. Charlotte, And? Ashton, You know, we haven't done things. Charlotte, Let's play. Charlotte takes a ball as Ashton goes behing her and starts singing. Ashton: You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain Too much love drives a man insane You broke my will, oh what a thrill Goodness gracious great balls of fire The music starts to sound while they sing. Ashton: I learned to love all of Hollywood money You came along and you moved me honey I changed my mind, looking fine Goodness gracious great balls of fire Charlotte: You kissed me baba, woo.....it feels good Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should Your fine, so kind I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine Charlotte: I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb I'm really nervous but it sure is fun Come on baba, you drive me crazy Goodness gracious great balls of fire Both: Well kiss me baba, woo-oooooo....it feels good Hold me baba I want to love you like a lover should Your fine, so kind I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine Charlotte: I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun Ashton: Come on baba, you drive me crazy Goodness gracious great balls of fire Both: I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh... At the end of the song Charlotte throws the ball and she makes a strike. Charlotte, I did it. Ashton, I told you! They share a hug and then they kiss. Charlotte, Meet me today at my house I'll be alone. Ashton, Really? Charlotte, Count on it. The next day Abi gets by Marla's locker. Abi, Stop it! Marla, Stupid? You? Abi, Stop it! Marla, What? Abi, You haven't get over Chuck, but please now that we are in the same Glee Club try to. Marla, Believe me, I'll try... Not to do it. Abi, You're a bitch. Marla, What a beautiful mouth, but you know what? Abi, What? Marla, If you want to call someone bitch, call yourself. Abi, Excuse me? Marla, You're a bi-girl and I know you were messing up with Caro. Abi, That was so long ago, I am straight again. Marla, This photo doesn't say that. Marla shows her a photo of Caro kissing Abi. Abi, That's photoshop! Marla, The other people won't believe that. Abi pushes Marla. Abi, Look you're messing up with things you shouldn't, believe me, if you do something you shouldn't, you'll so how bitchy I can be. Marla, I'm not afraid of you. Abi, You should be. Abi walks away and she didn't notice Chuck was behing her. Later Chuck was getting ready to sing. Chuck, Before I start I just want to say that, Abi it doesn't matter if you are bi or whatever you are, you'r emy girlfriend, and a photo won't change that. Abi, How did you... Chuck, I heard everything. Hit It! Chuck: What's the matter with the clothes I'm wearing? New Directions: "Can't you tell that your tie's too wide?" Chuck: Maybe I should buy some old tab collars? New Directions: "Welcome back to the age of jive. Where have you been hidin' out lately, honey? You can't dress trashy till you spend a lot of money." Chuck: Everybody's talkin' 'bout the new sound Funny, but it's still rock and roll to me Chuck with New Directions: Oh, it doesn't matter what they say in the papers 'Cause it's always been the same old scene. There's a new band in town But you can't get the sound from a story in a magazine... Chuck:' Aimed at your average teen Chuck: What's the matter with the crowd I'm seeing? '''''New Directions: "Don't you know that they're out of touch?" Chuck: Should I try to be a straight `A' student? New Directions: "If you are then you think too much. Don't you know about the new fashion honey? All you need are looks and a whole lotta money." Chuck: It's the next phase, new wave, dance craze, anyways It's still rock and roll to me New Directions: Everybody's talkin' 'bout the new sound Funny, but it's still rock and roll to me Will, That was awesome Chuck! Now I know that Charlie should share Billy Joel's solos. Charlie, Yes, and those are mine. Just kidding it was awesome! Mike, We never did Rock N' Roll, but until I know that wasn't Rock and Roll. Jade, It was one of its many variations. Mike, Cool. Caro, So if we sing something like that, or something like Ashton and Charlotte is ok? Will, Ashton and Charlotte? Caro, You didn't see the news? Rose, It was also in the newspaper. Charlotte, What? Penny, Two guys in love make a whole bowling alley shake. That was the title of the new. Ashton, What? Charlotte, Oh my God that's awesome! Ashton, No it isn't. Daniel, Why? Ashton, Because my parents doesn't know I'm in the Glee Club. Later Ashton went to Charlotte's house. Ashton, I know for what I came but... Charlotte, I know, now explain me your parents thing. Ashton, They say arts are not good for me, that I should study other things. Charlotte, Haven't they see you on tv? Ashton, No. Charlotte, And when we traveled to Nationals, to Miami? Ashton, I told them I went camping with you and other friends. Charlotte, You shouldn't do that. Ashton, I'm sorry and I need your help. Charlotte, Sure we will talk to them now. Ashton, Not now. Charlotte, Why not? Ahston, They are come in two weeks, they're in Las Vegas. Charlotte, Really? Ashton, Yeah. Charlotte, My parents are there too. Ashton, What a coincidence! So that means we're alone for two weeks? Charlotte, I know what you're thinking, but it will be different. Ashton, What? Charlotte, I'm not virgin. Ashton, Excuse me? Charlotte, It was with Mark. Ashton, So that means I'll lost my... Charlotte, Yes. Ashton, I don't care about it. Ashton kisses Charlotte as they lie on the bed.'' The next day the kids were in the Auditorium. Daniel, What are we doing here? Charlie, We will see an Acoustic Rush performance. Ashton, I love their performances, but why isn't Austynn with them. Austynn, I don't consider myself and Acoustic Rushian. Holly, Well, ladies and gentlemen Acoustic Rush! Conner: In the day we sweat it out on the streets Of a runaway American dream Tori: At night we ride through mansions of glory In suicide machines Darren: Sprung from cages on Highway 9 Chrome-wheeled, fuel-injected Thea: And steppin' out over the line Rose and Lily: Yeah, darling, gonna make it happen Take the world in a love embrace Fire all of your guns at once and Explode into space Rose and Acoustic Rush: Like a true nature's child We were born, born to be wild We can climb so high I never want to die Darren: Get your motor running Head out on the highway Looking for adventure In whatever comes our way Marla: I like smoke and lightning Heavy metal thunder Racing with the wind And the feeling that I'm under Rose and Acoustic Rush: Oh, baby this town rips the bones from your back It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap We gotta get out while we're young 'Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run Tori and Acoustic Rush: Yeah, darling, gonna make it happen Take the world in a love embrace Fire all of your guns at once and Explode into space Acoustic Rush: Like a true nature's child We were born, born to be wild We can climb so high I never want to die Acoustic Rush: But till then tramps like us, baby we were born to run Tramps like us, baby we were born to run Come on Wendy, tramps like us Baby we were born to run Whoa, ooh Oh, oh, oh, oh Acoustic Rush: Born to be wild Born to be wild New Directions, Wow! Chuck, Yeah! Abi, Yay Bruce! Ashton, Yeah, woo! Holly, Thank you guys. Later Charlie and Jade were at her house. Jade, So we have it, Prom Queen and King are already selected. Charlie, Are you sure you want to do it? Jade, Yes, we have the votes of our friends. Charlie, The ones that doesn't participate. Jade, And you know we're the most popular couple ever. Charlie, You know what? Jade, What? Charlie, I'm not sure about it. Jade, Why? Charlie, You have a place as Prom Queen, but I don't think I have one for King. Jade, What are you talking about? You're the most handsome and hottest guy in the whole school. Charlie, You say that because I'm your boyfriend. Jade, And out of being beautiful outside you're the most beautiful guy in the inside too. Charlie, Yeah, that doesn't work here. Jade, You help homeless, you donate everything to charity, you help animals, and people, and even non.living things, you're awesome, and after all that you still have time for me and the Glee Club, and the Football team, and helping the other guys with their singing. Charlie, I love you. Jade, I love you too. Charlie, And the competence is just Chuck and Abi, Lily and Darren, and You and Me. Jade, It is incredible that just people in the Glee Club postulates for Prom King and Queen. Charlie, Yeah, so let's take it from the top. Jade, Sure one, two, three, four! Charlie starts singing in the Choir Room. Charlie (New Directions): Well, she was just seventeen, You know what I mean, And the way she looked was way beyond compare. So how could I dance with another (ooh) When I saw her standin' there? Charlie: Well it's Saturday night and I just got paid A fool about my money, don't try to save My heart says go, go, have a time 'Cause it's Saturday night babe, and I'm feelin' fine Charlie with New Directions: I'm gonna rock it up I'm gonna rip it up I'm gonna shake it up Gonna ball it up I'm gonna rip it up and ball tonight Charlie (New Directions): Whoah, we danced through the night, And we held each other tight, And before too long I fell in love with her. Now I'll never dance with another (whooh) Since I saw her standing there Charlie with New Directions: I'm gonna rock it up I'm gonna rip it up I'm gonna shake it up Gonna ball it up I'm gonna rip it up and ball tonight Charlie:' Well, my heart went "boom," When I crossed that room, And I held her hand in mine... '''''Charlie with New Directions: I'm gonna rock it up I'm gonna rip it up I'm gonna shake it up Gonna ball it up I'm gonna rip it up and ball tonight Charlie, It was for the most beautiful girl in the world. New Directions clapped and cheer him. Charlie, Thank you. Will, Amazing Charlie! Holly, You learned a lot this week. Dj, Yes, but until now I don't get the real point of Rock N' Roll. Teddy, Honey I think you need to live the experience of a great Rock and Roll song, right? Dj, Maybe. Teddy, Hit It! Teddy: The warden threw a party in the county jail The prison band was there and they began to wail The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing Dj with New Directions: Let's rock, everybody, let's rock Everybody in the whole cell block Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock Teddy and Penny: Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang Dj with New directions: Let's rock, everybody, let's rock Everybody in the whole cell block Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock Penny: Number forty-seven said to number three You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see I sure would be delighted with your company Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me Dj with New Directions: Let's rock, everybody, let's rock Everybody in the whole cell block Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock Penny and Teddy: The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone Way over in the corner weepin' all alone The warden said, hey, buddy, don't you be no square If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair Dj with New Directions: Let's rock, everybody, let's rock Everybody in the whole cell block Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock Penny and Teddy with New Directions: Shifty Henry said to Bugsy, for Heaven's sake No one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, Nix, nix I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks New Directions: Let's rock, everybody, let's rock Everybody in the whole cell block Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock Dj: Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock New Directions, Woo, yeah! Chcuk, That's the best song ever! Caro, Yeah! Songs Rock Around The Clock by Billy Halaey and His Comets: Sung by Austynn and Mickey. Great Balls Of Fire by Jerry Lee Lewis: Sung by Ashton It's Still Rock And Roll To Me by Billy Joel: Sung by Chuck with New Directions. Burn To Run/Burn To Be Wild: Sung by Acoustic Rush. I Saw Her Standing There/Rip It Up: Sung by Charlie with New Directions. Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley: Sung by Teddy, Dj and Penny with New Directions Trivia *In this episode the boys sang the most. *This is the first time Charlie doesn't sing a solo in a Billy Joel song. *The guys running for Prom King and Queen are: Chuck and Abi, Lily and Darren and Charlie and Jade. *Those are the couples we know until now. *''(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction'' was going to be performed in this episode, but it was cut. Cast Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Klainer 619 as Ashton Scott Wicked.Renthead-Gleek as Daniel Strong Samchelfan as Penny Lefebvre TaylorSwift-Finchelfan as Austynn Bledsoe SamAndQuinnForever123 as Lily-Anne Rivers Randomseddiemoments as Marla Kate Theunitedstateofme as Theadora Thea Mapp Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holiday Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season Two